Mew Mix
by GlassyWorthington
Summary: The Mews find themselfes in the world of Inuyasha. On top of that, they have no clue about Niraku's trickery, or even what the Jewl of Four Souls is. They will have to figure out all of this... and stay alive. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuasha, Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of the companies, or other random stuff that popes up in my story.

**Hello! I'm GlassyWorthington. This my first fanfiction story, so if it completely stinks, please tell me so, and how I can improve the next chapter. So, thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 **

**The Well**

It was a pretty average day for Ichigo, and the rest of the Mews. They worked hard and non-stop for 6 days a week. Nothing big has happened since the mysterious car crash of Masaya, but more importantly, the Aliens had not acted up in almost three whole days. This made Ryou and Keichiro very happy and nervous at the same time. Ichigo looked at her table she had been cleaning, it was still pretty filthy from the birthday party that the cafe had just hosted. Ichigo looked around at her friends, Lettuce was mopping up some iced tea, Mint was drinking some iced tea, Zakuro was putting up chairs, and then Ichigo heard a crash and decided she better not see what Pudding was up to.

"Look what we just won!" came Keiichiro's voice from the kitchen.

In two seconds flat everyone was gathered around him to hear what they just one.

"A cruise around the pacific!" shouted Mint with excitement.

"A free set of math books!" came Lettuce's exited yell.

"A life time supply of taffy!" shouted Pudding, overflowing with excitement and curiosity.

"No, a all payed vacation to a old shrine!" said Keiichiro.

"Oh fun." said Mint, voice rich with sarcasm.

"It'll be fun." Ichigo said, almost not believing in herself.

"Great we leave tomorrow." said Ryou.

This place was unlike another that Kish has seen, I seemed to him that he was in Japan, but all he remembers is falling down a well, because he thought he saw some mew aqua. Kish soon realized Pie and Tart didn't know where they are ether, when a man in a baboon suite stepped out of the trees.

Inuasha was in the corner of a shack in one of the villages huts, he was thinking about how desperate Niraku was getting. Inuasha could pick up Niraku's scent, and the sent of a strange being. It was almost like Niraku didn't want to fight, anyway, Inuasha was human for tonight.

The Mews boarded the crammed buss that was going to take them to the old shrine. Between Mint's complaints and occasional child throwing a temper temper tantrum, Ichigo decided it was a lovely ride to the shrine.

Once the Mews finally got to the shrine, they were lead around the shrine when they finally got to the cursed well. While Keiichiro and Ryou were checking out the gift shop, The Mews did a bit of exploring when they realized the doors to the well was open. Out of sheer curiosity they entered. When they entered, they saw what they thought was mew aqua.

"I'll go check it out." said Lettuce.

When they saw Lettuce disappear into what they thought was blackness Mint and Zakuro went went into help with a flashlight.

"It would be best if we stayed here." Ichigo said to Pudding.

"I wounder,"said Pudding looking as far into the well as possible, "what is down th-wahhhh"

As Pudding started to plummet, Ichigo grabbed her hand only to be sucked into darkness.

I'm sorry if that was a bit rough, but I'll try to make the next one more...action..y. So ya...Thanks! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 The Split

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuasha Tokyo Mew Mew or any of the other random company's or brands in my chapter.**

**Hello all you brave souls who stuck with me and my story. I'm sorry about the first chapter, my laptop is one of the oldest still around. So enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Split

Ichigo and the others finally got out of the well, when they realized, they weren't at the shrine anymore. There was hardly anything around but trees and bushes as far as the eye can see.

"I'm going to take a look around." said Zakuro.

"I do must say, I am a bit curious what forest we are in and would like to take a look around." said Lettuce honestly.

"Like this isn't heading for a disaster." Muttered Mint.

"OK, then lets not go to far, just encase something does happen." said Ichigo. She honestly was looking for an adventure to break the stream of boring days a the cafe.

"I'll go with Ichigo!" said Pudding.

"Mint and I will go together." Said Lettuces.

"Meet back here at about sunset." said Ichigo.

Mint and Lettuces set of to the mountains so Lettuce could possibly see where they are.

"This is a beautiful forest," said Lettuce, "Its so untouched by well, anything."

"I just want to go home, some thing is not right here." said Mint.

"Nothing is wrong, Mint, we just probably stumbled upon some ancient tunnel and are at a different side of Tokyo, no biggie."

"Well I sure hope you are right, Lettuce." Mint said as they were nearing the mountains. A while after they got to a perfect spot so Lettuce could examine the land.

"Thats strange, this looks like Tokyo, a very young Tokyo." said Lettuces in horror and shock.

"What are two humans doing on my mountain?" said a unfamiliar voice from behind. At that moment every thing went south for the two Mews.

Ichigo had no idea where she was going. The sun was at its highest and hottest, when she remembered what might happen if she doesn't get back. All the people that she knows, Masaya (in the hospital)**, **her parents, Ryou and Keiichiro, and many more. At that moment she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Pudding, wait here. I see something."

"OK. Pudding stays."

As Ichigo saw it and started to move. She followed after it, until she was running to keep up with the thing. When she was running she saw two little ears, and a fox tail.

Pudding stayed right where Ichigo said to stay. She saw the blue sky, it looked so pure, so peaceful, the trees were a beautiful emerald green, and tiny pink wild flowers grew every where. Pudding's moments of peace were interrupted by a rustle in the trees.

"Who are you?" said a strange voice.

"I don't talk to strangers." Pudding replied.

"Wel-"

"You look like a Paul. Is your name Paul?" Asked Pudding.

"No, no it is not. My name is Niraku, and I heard you and your friends have great powers."

"M-M-M-Master." said Jaken.

Sesshomaru stared Jaken down in the way that only he can.

"I seem to have lost Rin, she saw a patch of flowers and I told her to keep moving."

"She can't have gone far." Said Sesshomaru, calm but a bit nervous.

Zakuro was glad to be alone. She enjoyed being with everyone, but alone time was nice to. She was walking in one of the more wooded parts, so she could see sun shining through the clouds and trees it was a beautiful day for being outside. She soon entered into a flower patch, full of that natural beauty, that you can't find any where else. Suddenly Zakuro heard a rustle in the flowers, when a little girl popped up.

"Oh, hello." Said Zakuro.

"Hi! My name's Rin!" said the little girl.

"Have you lost your way? Lets find your parents." Said Zakuro kindly.

**Soooooo... did you like it? And for all you people who didn't tell me how I can make it better. Oh ya, and I'm sorry for the spelling and grammer, my laptop is wayyyyy old... and I'm a crappy (speler) speller. Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Inuyasha, or any other random stuff that popes up in my stories. **

**Hello all you troupers that stuck with me! I am trying to work ideas into my story so bear with me. With all of that said and done, Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3**

**Bonds**

2 hours before the previous chapter

Kish was astonished by a what looked like a man in a baboon suite, he knew planet earth was a rather odd planet, but not this odd. Pie didn't looked to shocked (big surprise) he looked more fascinated than anything. Tart on the other hand, looked like half of planet earth turned purple.

"Who might you be." said Pie.

"What the heck are you dressed up for." said Tart.

"My name is Naraku, you don't look like you are my time, did you come through the well too?" said Naraku.

"How did you know that, and where are we?" said Kish, not trying to sound too vulnerable, well as not vulnerable as you can be being a alien with huge ears that hovers and is lost beyond their wits.

"You are in the Japanese futal area (yeah spelling), and how I knew you came through the well, is a cursed girl came through that same well."

"Why is she 'cursed'?" asked Tart, more concerned about the girl than the fact he was in a completely different time.

"She runs through villages, killing any one in her path, with her demon companion, Inuyasha. They also have three more killers, Sango, who destroys anything with her boomerang. Miroku who has a wind tunnel in his right (of left) hand and is eager to suck any thing in his path in, and Shippo who is a fox demon who uses trickery to distract his enemy.

"Wow, how terrible." said Pie, still not showing emotions.

"I agree."said Tart.

"How can we help?" said Kish.

"Hunt them down, and give them the justice they deserve."

...

Shippo was running around outside, it was a great day. He could feel the warm sun around him giving him a warm happy feeling. He ran so far away from everyone else he finally got to rest with out any one bothering him to get up for target practice or anything else. Inuyasha was human tonight so they probably weren't going to defeat Naraku today. The sun was at its highest right now. When he heard something in the trees.

"Pudding you (muffle muffle muffle)" said the strange noise.

Shippo realized the figure was now visible and coming to him. He froze with panic. Right when the thing reached out to him he darted away, and it flowed.

**Yeah I know character development, it's boring, but necessary. Just keep reading, in the next chapter it will likely stop. Thanks for reading! Review please!(I like reading them, it gives me something to do!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, Inuasha or any other random things that are mentioned in my story.

**Hello and sorry for the wait! This chapter, hopefully, will be more interesting than the last ones. Thanks for reading up till here. Please Please (gets down on hands and knees) Please review! Good or bad (if bad, just tell me what's wrong) I like reading what people think so I can improve. Now that that's over with enjoy! **

**Chapter 4**

**...**

Kagome was wandering about the forest looking for a herb because a small child had come down with an illness. She was looking around when she saw what looked like a small elf.

"Hello who and what exactly are you?" she asked

"Wha- Who are you?" Tart said as he turned around.

"OH YOU ARE SO CUTE!" yelled Kagome.

"Kish! Kish help!" Yelled Tart trying to get out of Kagome's arms.

"Tart what exactly did you do this time?" said Kish rather annoyed as he turned the corner, "Who are you?" Kish blurted out, surprised to see a teenage girl out this far in the woods.

"Who and what are you supposed to be?" said Kagome, she was rather offended in the way, well whatever it was, asked what **she** was when it had ears that would take flight with the correct amount of wind.

"Can you put me down?" shouted Tart.

"Oh, sorry." said Kagome.

"Kagome, what exactly did you do this time?" said a voice from the bushes, when suddenly a person with dog ears emerged.

...

"Why can't we be on you- what the heck are you!" said the very astonished Lettuce.

"Thats one short shirt your wearing buddy." said Mint in disgust.

"Wow, this usually isn't the response I get when people see me. Gee, this is kind of awkward." said the dog thing.

"Ok... then who are you?" said Lettuce.

"And what is with that short skirt?" said Mint, still disgusted.

"Well I'm Koga (Yeah, spelling) and I basically own this Mountain."

"How did you get this mountain?" said Lettuce in a questioning tone.

"I'm a demon, so I guess I took it."

"A demon!" said Lettuce, more afraid now.

"Thats usually the response I get, and then I kill them." said Koga, mocking Lettuce and Mint.

"Bully!" shouted Mint.

"Well then, you sure have a big mouth, but do you have something to back it up?" laughed Koga.

"Sure, MEW MEW METIMORPHISIS" said Mint, like she did this every day.

One metamorphosis later...

"Wow. I don't think, I've ever seen so many sparkles at once." said Koga.

...

"I like Paul he's my new best friend! We are buddies! He's gonna by me ice cream!" sang Pudding skipping beside Naraku.

"Do you have an off button? Or something!" said Naraku, like he was gonna kill pudding.

"Wow! Mint wants to know that too! Do you know her?"

"If I knew her, would I need you?"

"Yep!"

"Since when?"

"Since I made the 'Buddy Song'"

"Your ridicules."

"(Sigh) Silly Paul"

...

The little girl was so cute! Zakuro envied her parents. The way she skipped along the path, every once in a while, looking back to make sure the little girl was still following. When ever Zakuro asked who her parents were, she would say something like 'The best'. Suddenly Rin stopped.

"What's wrong Rin." Zakuro said nervous.

"Lord Sesshomaru is here!" Rin said said, grabbed Zakuro's hand and lead her to this 'Lord Sesshomaru'.

"Rin, where have you gone? And who is this?" said Sesshomaru. He looked like someone very important and powerful where ever Zakuro was.

"Lord Sesshomaru, let me take care of this wolf girl." said the little green thing.

"Not now, Jaken, she might be useful." said Sesshomaru, thinking.

"She gets to come with!" said Rin lighting up.

"For now."

**Sorry, I'm really tired (and if you have to ask, this could not wait for tomorrow) so I'm really trying to build up the relationships. (clears throat) Kish and Kagome. Thanks for reading! Please review! Bye! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuasha, Tokyo Mew Mew, or any or the other brands mentioned in my story. **

**Hello! Ive really been meaning to write this chapter for a while. I got the idea from a person who reviewed (cough, cough) so enjoy!**

"Gee Inuasha, I really like how you automatically figured I did something wrong." said Kagome.

"Glad I'm not the only one." Tart mumbled.

"Anyway, what are you supposed to be? Rabbit demons? Evil elfs? No wait, demon elfrabb-"

"We are aliens dog brain." Kish said.

"Dog brain! I could rip you up in less than two seconds!"

"SIT BOY!"

"Oh lord Kagome n-" said Inuasha as he went straight in to the dirt.

(Twenty years later. "David look! I've found evidence that people did live in Tokyo many years ago! David: "yeah that was one heck of a face plant.")

Kish in awe, "Wow... you... your name is Kagome right? We are completely lost, so could you possibly help us out?"

"Yeah, sure. Your name is Kish?"

"Yep."

"Tart you stay with the red bathrobe guy." Kish whispered.

"Fine. All ways me left to deal with the freaks. All ways me." Tart grumbled.

Kish and Kagome.

"So exactly what planet do you come from?" asked Kagome

"Well, its hard to say, it was destroyed."

"Oh... sorry for asking,"

"Well how were you supposed to know? Its okay anyway, I'm here with my two friends, Pie and Tart."

"Tart's the cute small one? Pie, isn't that a food?" wondered Kagome allowed.

"Yeah, Tart's a hand full. Pie you can hardly read his emotions, so if he's mad, you never know."

"Gee, sounds like my friends. Shippo is a handful, Sango seals her emotions up, then only when she gets real sad everything spills out like with Miroku the monk who goes after every other pretty woman, and has a wind tunnel in his right (or left) hand."

"That's quite strange, a man in a baboon suite said that you are evil mass murderers."

"Thats Niraku, we have to find Pie, he could be in real danger." said Kagome.

"The mountains are our best choice, right now." said Kish and they headed off. _She is caring about people she doesn't even know. And she's so eager to help. Now that I think of it, Maybe I should let Ichigo live her life with Masaya. Do I love Kagome?_

...

"Your nothing but a bully cheater McJerk pants!" yelled Mint.

"Running out of insults much?" Koga gloated.

"Mint we lost fair and square." Lettuce said honestly.

"Fair and Square? What are you talking about he has steroid leg crystal gem stuff." Mint shouted outraged.

"I think I got twenty sparkles in my eyes every time a 'Mint arrow heart thing' went flying past my ear." Koga said matter-of- factly.

"Well that is a smart battle plan Koga sir." said a wolf human thing.

"Whose side are you on exactly?" Koga shouted.

"How long do you exactly expect us to remain in this prison?" Mint asked, disgusted.

"Until Niraku comes to pick you up, its a treaty like deal. Kagura, the Wind Lady, told us you alien friends are here too."

"Perfect..." said Mint sarcastically.

"Pie!" Lettuce almost sing yelled.

"Don't sound so happy." Mint said.

...

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we ther-" Pudding repeated

"No, Pudding, we are not." said a very angry Niraku. "Why do you keep asking?"

"I hate road trips." said Pudding honestly.

"Can we stop?" said Pudding

"Why?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

**I honestly liked this chapter a bit more. The next one is going to focus on Rin and Zakuro more, hopefully. Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own Inuasha, Tokyo Mew Mew, or any other things that pop up in my story.**

**Hello everyone! I appreciate all you who have reviewed, really I really do, and please review if you have not already. I apologizer for the misspelling, my computer and I when it comes to spelling are not very smart. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6 (already!)**

"Let me go!" said the voice of a second grader.

"Sorry!" said Ichigo, setting the fox thing down, "What are you?"

"I should ask the same, pink-flower-cat-thing."

"I'm a Mew Mew, I was infused with cat genes."

"Wow, I'm just a fox demon."

"Demon? You just said demon?" asked Ichigo getting scardeder and curiouser with every word.

"Yeah. Yo-ohh... you came through the well right?" said the fox demon.

"Wow how did you know? What's your name?" asked Ichigo.

"Shippo! Where did you go?" said a voice farther out in the forest getting nearer, "We have sight on Niraku with a monkey thing, it could be his daught-hello who is your frie-"

"Miroku!" shouted a girl a bit older than Ichigo, "Now is not the time for flirting! I can't find Inuyasha or Kagome! Niraku is getting closer. If we don't get a mov-" when the girl was interrupted by singing.

"Pudding what could you possibly be eating?" said Niraku really, really angry.

"Trail Mix."

"How did you get Trail Mix?"

"I always have some in my pocket, why do you want some?"

"No I do not want any of your trail mix."

"Are you sure? It has raisins, peanuts, almonds, and if your lucky, you just might get a chocolate ch-"

"No Pudding! I do not want your Trail Mix!" said Naraku. He would've killed her if she hadn't been the only thing to help him find these 'Mew Mews'.

"Fine! You don't deserve my Trail Mix!"

"I don't deserve your Trail Mix."

"Yes. The chocolate chips are two good for you anyway."

"You are utterly hopeless." said Naraku worn out.

"Are you sure you don't know Mint."

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes"

"No doubt in your mind?"

"Yes Pudding."

...

Rin had decided to go get some food with Zakuro. Sesshomaru usually took food, because everyone was trying to be nice, but tonight was going to be special. Zakuro was going to teach Rin to cook a meal. Rin was nervous, though. What if Sesshomaru, Jaken and Zakuro hated it? No. Zakuro would help Rin. Ever since Rin met Sesshomaru she was not alone. She was making more friends already. Once they reached the local market Zakuro taught Rin how to pick the ripest fruit, how to pay for the fruit, and many more things. Once they got back, they started a fire and cooked. Rin enjoyed chopping the peppers and holding the pan. She felt like a grown-up. It smelled wonderful.

"Is this like having a mother?" asked Rin. All the children in the village spent time with their parents, but not like this.

"Yes, I guess it is. Just usually your not in the middle of a forest. And most of the time your not preparing the food for a goblin and a demon lord." said Zakuro and her and Rin laughed.

"But thats what makes it so special." said Rin and smiled."

**I liked the end more** **than the beginning** **to be honest. So anyway, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Inuyasha or any other things that might pop up in my story.**

**I really like writing, its not very hard when you don't have a teacher yelling at you for spelling mistakes. Anyway I am planning on writing a story on Paul and Pudding's journey. I'm still thinking about it though. Well now thats that, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7 (I'm on a role!)**

Pie felt stupid. He felt gullible and used. To look back on what Niraku said, well in Pie's defense a man in a monkey suite is very convincing, Pie felt so vulnerable then which made him very gullible Naraku had used him and his friends when they needed help. _Well either way, we would not have admitted we needed help._ Pie thought.

Pie walked (floated) on through the summer forest. If he was not so mad, he would've really enjoyed the walk. The sun shown bright through the trees, making the leaves shine like crystals. The little wild flowers grew all around the path. To be honest, Pie really had no clue where he was, or by that matter, where he was going. All he really knew was he wanted to find this Inuyasha.

...

"You know you cannot keep us here forever!" shouted Mint.

"Mint, stop yelling. Your starting to lose your voice." Lettuce whispered concerned.

"No (cough) I'm (squeak) no... (cough, squeak, cough)" Mint faded.

"Well finally!" Koga said completely relieved.

"I've been telling you to stop yelling for the last hour." said Lettuce annoyed.

"I knew she was going to yell herself hoarse." mocked Koga.

"I'm glad she did." muttered Lettuce.

"Really? Yeah, it was getting annoying." agreed Koga.

"She talks way to much on a daily basis anyway."

"Gee, I bet." Koga said, almost sorry for Lettuce.

"_What?" _mouthed Mint. She was furious. She was trapped on the top of a mountain, in a rock cell. She was starving and Koga would not stop making fun of her for losing a battle with him, and now her voice was gone. Every time Koga made a insult about her, only a squeak came out."

"I'm with Naraku! Let me go!" said a voice from around the corner. Mint recognized the voice, but just couldn't put her finger on who it was.

"With Naraku?" said Koga curious as he turned the corner, "Okay, so what do you want, 'guy from Naraku'?"

"I've come for the captive." said 'guy from Naraku'

"Good you came. She is really annoying."

"Ugh_! I hate this! Who is this 'guy from Naraku? Stupid wall!_" Thought Mint as Koga came to the cell and grabbed Lettuce, "_No! Lettuce!_" Mint thought/squeaked/coughed, and ran to Lettuse. She would not let her friend go with some stranger.

"Let me go!" shouted Lettuce trying to get free.

"_I have to get out and save Lettuce!_" thought Mint as she ran to where Lettuce was being dragged. Mint took out one of the guards with a kick, but everything went black.

When Mint woke up.

"Well she's not dead." said a voice. Everything was still blurry to Mint.

"What happened," groaned Mint, returning to her senses, "what happened to Lettuce?"

"She went with Naraku' s messenger, you and your friends are very powerful. Naraku is trying to gather you all up." said Koga, a bit gentler.

"What happened? Why didn't you send me away too? Wait, you didn't even mention me. Why?" asked Mint.

"You are going to throw-up if you don't stop worrying, you broke my gaurd' s leg, so we knocked you out."

"Great." Mint's voice was rich with sarcasm.

"Yeah, you've got a huge bruise on your head, so thats why you are so drowsy." said Koga.

"Well thats great, but why am I still here?" Mint demanded answers now.

"Because... I... kind of... like you." said Koga. That very statement defied his personality. And was enough to made Mint pass out again.

**I do apologizes for not adding a Pudding and Naraku part. I liked this chapter a bit more than the last ones, Mint is my favorite. So thanks for reading! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Tokyo Mew Mew of any of the other names of brads that pop up in my story**

**Doing that disclaimer every chapter is really annoying. Well it keeps all those sue friendly people from attacking us with their lawors. Sorry for the delay, relatives were over, and I had cleaning, tests and many other things I don't have time to say like that time...**

**Chapter 9 (or something around that number)**

"Let me go! Who are you?" cried Lettuce. The last place she saw was Koga's mountain, and something hitting Mint upside her head before she was snatched up by this 'guy from Naraku'.

"Stop squirming, gosh you can be such a pain." said the stranger

"Wow that was the longest sentence you've said all this whil- wait Pie is that you?" said Lettuce.

"How did you know?" questioned Pie.

"You never talked that long before, why did you rescue me?"

"I found out this Naraku is very dangerous. He deceives and tricks to win his battles, we have to find Tart and Kish before they end up killing each other."

"You honestly left those two alone?" Lettuce asked annoyed to some agree.

"Yes, I needed time to think. The lady that brought us here, a wind sorceress I think, said that Naraku was planning to take over all Japan with all the Mews not to long after I got news that you all had arrived. I figured I'd get farther with you than with Mint, being that-"

"Mint's Mint" they said at the same time.

"No kidding," Lettuce pondered, "if Naraku is planning to collect all the Mews, he's most likely to start with Pudding and Ichigo."

"What makes you say that?" Pie asked

"Because Pudding's-"Lettuce said

"Pudding." They said at the same time.

"Do you remember where they said they were going to go?" Pie asked eagerly

"No, not really. Probably not far, Pudding most likely stopped to look at every shiny thing on the way there." (Pudding and Naraku:

Pudding :"Ohhhhh shiny!"

Naraku: "Pudding! No thats-"

Pudding: "Ewwwww! What is this?

Naraku: "No Pudding! Don't get close- Awww thats disgusting!"

Pudding: "Whew! Glad thats over.

Naraku, covered in the shiny thing: "Me two Pudding, me two."

Pudding: "Naraku, thats awfully sharp, you could get someone hurt- wait...Noooooo!")

"Let's go east." decided Pie.

"Why?" asked Lettuce.

"I really don't know." admitted Pie.

"Works for me, next village lets stop for dinner." shrugged Lettuce

"Okay." said Pie and they were off.

**Okay that was short, but the next one will be longer. That little button right there is the key to making any author happy, so please REVIEW! Okay, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha Tokyo Mew Mew of and of the other names brands etc that are mentioned in this story.**

**GlassyWorthington: Hello everyone! (Long time no see) This is Ninja Terra, my top reviewer and a fellow author on fanfiction. She wrote stories like _A Kiss of Hope, Love Never fails _and many more stories which you can look up on this lovely website.**

**Ninja Terra: Yeah... the names are a bit cheesy, but the stories ar-**

**GlassyWorthington: So how do you like the story so far? **

**Ninja Terra: I really like Pudding and Naraku, their my fav-**

**GlassyWorthington: Well then Your really gonna like this next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Something or other**

Pudding looked off the side of the river they were walking by. Minnows scattered when they saw her shadow, making the watter ripple across her reflection. The sun was at it's highest, she had spent two whole days following Naraku. She knew her friends are probably worried about her, they didn't get hurt she kept assuring herself. But how could she leave Naraku behind? He needed her, and in a way she needed him to help her find her friends. They walked on to a mountain side with a steep drop to who knows what was down there. Everything was going pretty good until (something went wrong) Pudding heard something off in the distance.

"Naraku whats tha-" Pudding said with surprise and fear.

"Pudding watch out!" shouted Naraku as Pudding narrowly escaped a gigantic dragon thing.

The fog beneath them slowly started to rise, crawling up the mountain side until it completely engulfed the mountain and surrounded Pudding. She could hardly make out Naraku's dark tall figure because of the fog.

"Wha- holy!" yelled Pudding when not a dragon, but a demon vulture cleared out the fog with a single sweep of it's massive wings. The scariest part about it was Naraku, in it's claws.

"Pudding grab the jewel and run." Naraku gasped, the claws were almost suffocating him. Pudding grabbed the light pink jewel, about a fourth of it was missing. Naraku always yelled at Pudding and was mad at her almost all the time, but he was her friend and she had to help him. Her first instinct was to jump off the mountain to where the vulture was flying off to with a half dead looking Naraku, she jumped and luckily made it. Just barely. Pudding was hanging on to the talons of the mighty demon, and her grip was slipping due to the jewel in her hand. She dropped it. Next was Naraku, Pudding carefully observed the demon, it had an Akilies ( I'm not sure how to spell it, but it is the guy that fought in the Trojan War with the ankle problem) tendon. Pudding was able to take a knife Naraku used for preparing food out of his sleeve, and cut the tendon, right next to the heel. The bird screeched with pain and dropped Naraku and Pudding.

"Wha-" dazed Naraku as he started to wake up from lack of air, "Where are we and why is it so windy?"

"Falling, when you fall, air co-" Pudding said happily.

"I know that!" Naraku yelled still falling, and did one of his Naraku Tricks and sprouted demon wings and caught Pudding. They arrived at land at last and Naraku dropped Pudding on the ground.

"Well that was fun!" Pudding smiled while eating something.

"What are you eating?" asked Naraku with a hint of fear that he got in his voice when ever he asked Pudding a question.

"Turkey. Why?" Pudding said honestly. (Don't ask how of when she got it)

Naraku suddenly got really angry. "Because that was the last of our food."

"Oh... sor-"

Pudding began

"Fine, fine," Naraku said rubbing his temples, "Just give me the jewel so we can get out of here."

"Ohh... I dropped it so I could save you." Pudding said, thinking it was not such a good idea now.

"YOU DROPPED IT!" Naraku said now extremely angry, "THAT WAS THE SACRED SHICONE JEWEL! MORE THAN HAVE THE WORLD WANTS IT AND YOU DROPPED IT OFF THE SIDE OF A MOUNTAIN!"

"I'm sorry!" Pudding said and was trying to fight back tears, "I'll try to find it if you give m-"

"No Pudding. I'm not giving you anything."

"But-"

"Goodbye Pudding."

"But-" Pudding's eyes watered.

"Leave." Naraku said with anger.

Pudding turned to walk away, and stopped and looked back. But Naraku didn't. He went on. Pudding couldn't hold it in anymore she turned around and ran crying. She didn't know it was sacred, she wanted to save her friend. She tried so hard to please him. She kept running and didn't look back either, because something inside of her just died, because she knew Naraku didn't want to be her friend anymore.

She was so tired and sad, she sat down to cry under a tree. After a while she heard something, _Nothing, it was nothing_ she thought and didn't pay much attention to it. Only a few seconds later it happened, and a enormous spider, thirty feet at least approached her. The instant she got up she was plastered to the tree with a spider web material. _This is the end. _ She thought. She was wrong.

"Filthy demon!" a voice came from behind a tree. It was a girl, a bit older than Zakuro and she took out the spider in one swoop of her weapon. The spider disintagrated. And the girl spun around to face Pudding. "Oh, hello? I hate spiders and demons, they both rely on other living things to survive and kill the most helpless beings." the girl said. She was beautiful, Pudding thought.

"So that means you hate spider demons twice as much!" Pudding forced a fake smile and laugh.

"Yeah, I guess your right." the girl laughed, "so why are you out here in this deep of the forest."

"No reason really, I got lost." Pudding lied, but she was lost. "Why are you out here."

"I' m looking for something" the girl said and helped Pudding out of the web.

"Oh, well I hope you find it. My name's Pudding." Pudding smiled, it was the least she could do since this girl was showing her such kindness.

"Well it is getting pretty dark, and those spiders only get worse, so your welcome to camp with me, in the morning we can get to the nearest village."

"Thanks. I'm so tired." Pudding was starting to feel better.

"You look sad, do you want to tell me whats wrong?" the girl said after she fixed up some egg things to eat, put up a tent, and started a fire.

Pudding told the girl the story, but didn't mention Naraku, afraid she would start crying.

"Wow, you had quite the day. That Paul person was wrong to do that to you."

"I guess," Pudding confessed.

"I'm looking for my brother." The girl said and leaned back on her boomerang and looked up into the sky, as if expecting to see her brother in the stars, "My names Sango."

**GlassyWorthington: See told you it was going to be good.**

**Ninja Terra: I gues-**

**GlassyWorthington: See you all later! Happy New Year!**

**Ninja Terra (mumbles): You call that an interview?**

**GlassyWorthington: Sorry, I get carried away with somethings and get exited, no ones perfect.**

**Ninja Terra: Yeah, guess your right. So all you reading this please review. **

**Ninja Terra and GlassyWorthington: Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha Tokio Mew Mew of any other name, brand and so on.**

**Wow. I haven't written in such a long time, I forgot what my disclaimer goes like. Sorry about the lon- the extremely long wait for this next chapter, I feel bad. So, I hope you like this next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Something or Other**

**(I think it's either 10 or 11)**

"Almost there!"

"Oh, so this is the mountain. Cool." Kish said as he floated beside Kagome. The were heading toward Koga's mountain in search of some Mew Mews.

"So... Who's this Inuyasha you have been talking about?" asked Kish, trying to create a conversation.

"No one too important, just a dog demon." replied Kagome.

"Oh okay. He seems nice." Kish said.

"For the most part, he can be stubborn, argent, stupid, a complete jerk, ignorant, self centered, inpatient, bore headed, unpredictable, big headed, and will not listen to anything anyone says."Kagome said getting angrier every word.

"I bet there's something good about him." Kish said in a comforting tone.

"Like what?"

"Well... I don't know him much, but he seems pretty loyal?"

"Yeah, I guess. Who's Ichigo?"

"The cat Mew Mew. She's super nice and funny, but she loves some guy called Masaya. He ended up in the hospital, for an unexplained reason. Ichigo doesn't like me much." Kish said sadly, accept for the part when Masaya ended up in the hospital.

"Oh, Inuyasha loves a priestess named Kikio (Yep misspelled that one) and when ever she's around he either almost dies or I almost die."

"Wow, some relationship." Kish said in a truthful tone.

"Yeah no kidding." Kagome laughed, and soon they were both laughing.

"Seriously," Kish said recovering, "Inuyasha should realize Kikio is not good for him if every time he sees her he almost died and puts you in danger." Kish pondered aloud.

"That was really sweet, Kish." Kagome smiled at him, and it filled him up with happiness. Though Kish had really no idea what he said to make her happy, he was just happy she was happy.

...

"Where are we going?" Rin said rubbing her eyes as she woke.

"You fell asleep after dinner, we needed to get a move on if we want to find my friends." Zakuro greeted her at dawn.

"Did they like the food? I can't believe I fell asleep! Who are you friends? Where are we going?" Asked Rin.

"Yes, neither can I, the people I came with, to a mountain." Zakuro laughed, "Sesshomary agreed to help me find my friends." She knew this wasn't the truth. Last night after Rin fell asleep, she informed Sesshomaru about how her friends are somewhere out there, and Sesshomaru mentioned how Naraku was most likely out to find them. He also mentioned how his stupid little brother probabily got himself in this mess.

"Okay, Rin will pack up and go too." said Rin already as happy ad usual. She went over to grab her cooking pot and spoon and smiled and said, "Okay ready!"

**Well it's a chapter, I really do appreciate you reading this! Bye! (See you in the next chapter, which will be in a week at most! ... ** **Not a month)**


End file.
